


yummy - niccolo x reader smut [AOT/SNK]

by Jeagerisst



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pancakes, Self Insert, aot - Freeform, aot x reader, attack on titan - Freeform, niccolo - Freeform, niccolo is ur mans, niccolo x reader - Freeform, snk, snk x reader - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeagerisst/pseuds/Jeagerisst
Summary: Niccolo eats you for breakfast ;)
Relationships: Niccolo & reader, Niccolo x reader, Niccolo/You, Niccolo/reader, Niccolo/self, Niccolo/y/n
Comments: 51
Kudos: 450





	yummy - niccolo x reader smut [AOT/SNK]

The familiar scent of freshly made pancakes filled the air. Reluctant to leave the warm soft sheets of your bed, a groan escaped your boyfriend's lips.

He was wearing nothing but his boxers.

You were wearing panties and his white buttoned-up shirt 

***************

You slowly made your way back up to your room from the kitchen, holding the freshly baked goodies in a tray. 

"Morning sleepy head" you cooed, placing them off to the side. 

Without warning Niccolo yanked your arm, pulling you on top of him. 

"Morning" he whispers in a raspy tone, planting a kiss on your forehead. You give him a little peck on the lips back and take in the faint smell of vanilla he emitted.

"Something smells yummy.. what did my little chef get up to"

"I thought it would be nice to make some breakfast to eat in bed since you treated me so well yesterday~"

"Oh yeah ?" he gently rubs his nose against yours. 

"Yeah~ you deserve something yummy baby so why not pancakes"

"I mean, pancakes are great and all but you know... with you in my shirt, looking this fucking sexy, I think I'll just eat you up instead" 

You playfully hit his arm knowing full well that you want his tongue deep inside of your pussy just as bad as he does. 

Suddenly he flips you over so that you're laying on your back, you sink ever so slightly into the plush of the mattress with Niccolo's arms on either side of your body.

You look up into his eyes, those eyes full of some insatiable desire to destroy you. He wanted to take you right then and there. Your hands snake around his neck pulling him closer towards your body, he was practically eye-fucking you at this point. 

His lips begin to make their way down your neck. You flinch every so often at the contact of his lips against your old hickeys. He loved to mark your skin in obvious places, to remind people that you're his of course and to watch you writhe with pleasure while he gave them. 

He hastily unbuttoned your- *his* shirt, to gaze hungrily at your naked frame below him. "You're gorgeous" he smirked to himself, not once removing his gaze off of your body. Your eyes flutter involuntarily as he peppers your jaw with little kisses moving swiftly onto your chest and stomach. 

He gently taps the side of your leg signalling you to slightly spread open your legs. 

He traced his delicate fingers up and down your inner thighs maintaining eye contact. Desire began to pool in your stomach. You were aching for him to touch you. 

He knew exactly what he was doing and he loved every second of it. Watching you beneath him squirming helplessly, so needy for him and him alone, definitely got him off.

His hands trail down to your underwear, he lazily rubs circles on the fabric with his thumb  
"Look how wet you are for me... I haven't even started yet"

He pressed his soft lips against yours, ever so slightly grazing your bottom lip with his teeth. you open your lips to deepen the kiss greeted by the warm sensation of his tongue meeting yours. you let out a small moan into his mouth to which he let out a small chuckle

"Ready sweetheart?"  
He looked at you for your approval to which you nodded.

In one swift movement, he ran his index and middle fingers down your slit then shoved the same fingers in his mouth, savouring your juices before spitting on your pussy. 

He began to sloppily pump his fingers in and out of you, your wetness dripping from his fingertips at every release. A quiet whimper escapes from your lips in response. At this point you were desperate. Desperate for Niccolo to hit your sweet spot, desperate for him to ravage your insides. 

"Louder, I want to hear you"

Your back arched as his fingers began to make scissoring motions stretching you open from the inside. 

"F-fuck Niccolo" 

He quickened the pace of his thrusts, hitting your sweet spot every time so good that you swore you could see stars. Your walls clenched around his slender fingers as you neared your climax.

"Cmon baby, cum for me"

with those words and a final few thrusts, your body is overcome with waves of pleasure

Leaving no time to spare Niccolo begins to suck on your clit. 

"Holy fuck"

He began to shove his tongue between your wet folds with his thumb circling your clit. 

"Fuck you taste so good"

You lift your hips slightly to grind against his tongue in an effort to create the friction your craved. Once he caught onto this ploy of yours he pushed your hips back down and gripped your thighs harder. You tug on his hair out of frustration 

"Naughty girl... you wanna cum again that bad huh? Okay then, I'll make you cum"

With the uttering of those words, fingers once again greeted your insides, he roughly licked circles around your clit while simultaneously pumping fingers in and out of your pussy. You were in ecstasy. 

Your eyes clamp shut as your face once again contorted in pleasure, your orgasm left tingles of electricity jolting throughout your entire body. He continues to lap up your wetness with his eager tongue as you come down from your orgasm.

"That's it" he purred, sending shivers down your spine once more.

Niccolo rolled over to the side of you and faced you, caressing your cheeks with his warm hands.

"Well, I for one sure wouldn't mind having this whole breakfast in bed experience more often if it means I get to do this to my baby"

"I think I like that idea too" you replied breathlessly, your body still aching for more.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my very first smut fic so apologies if it's repetitive or doesn't make sense ;-; I hope you enjoyed it! — aria
> 
> Tiktok : @jeagerisst
> 
> ( I don’t have twt btw )


End file.
